Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a hydraulic bicycle hose structure. More specifically, this invention relates to a hydraulic bicycle hose structure that is used in a hydraulic bicycle system.
Background Information
A hydraulic brake system is well known as an example of a bicycle hydraulic system. The hydraulic brake system for a bicycle typically has a brake lever that is fluidly coupled to a brake caliper by a hydraulic brake hose. The brake caliper is hydraulically controlled by hydraulic fluid flowing through the hydraulic brake hose in response to operation of the brake lever. In particular, operation of the brake lever forces hydraulic fluid through the hydraulic brake hose to the brake caliper. The hydraulic fluid then moves one of more pistons to cause the brake pads to squeeze a rotor that is attached to a hub of a bicycle wheel. To ensure proper operation of the hydraulic brake system or other hydraulic bicycle system, air in the hydraulic bicycle system should be removed.